nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Das tote Labor
Das tote Labor (German for The Dead Laboratory/The Dead's laboratory) continues from the map Nicht so sicherer Raum and was created by Perk-a-Cola. While the group were in the safe room they found a serect room which appeared to be a laboratory with more hidden rooms. They knew they didn't have long till the zombies from the safe room would break in so they defended them self right away. Overview This map apears to be a hidden Lab hidden in the Safe room (Nicht so sicherer Raum) were the survivers were last at. It appears to be created by Doctor Felix Friedric. By the looks of the lab Felix was experamenting on the zombies in secret from the others in the safe room. Unlike Edward Richtofen, Felix didn't use element 115 were expaemeting on the zombies insted he used a must stronger elemet call element X. Map Areas/Rooms Spwan Room In this room is: *2 Windows *1 big barackded hole in wall were zombies can spawn. (If you look in the hole you can see the power room from Nicht so sicherer Raum). *Mystery Box Spawn Point. *Quick Revive (Solo only) *Pack-a-Punch (Blocked by big metal door which can be opened by 3 switches found around the map). *A door (750 points) *M14 (500 points) *Olympia (500 points) Next Room In this room is: *3 Windows *Mystery Box Spawn Point. *Switch (1 of 3 to unlock Pack-a-Punch) (Can't be activated without power) *Testing Room Door (1000 points) *Storage Room (1000 points) *PM63 (1000 points) Testing Room In this room is: *1 Window *Mystery Box Spawn Point. *Random-O-Cola Machine. *Door to Storage Room (1000 points) (If door is opend in other room this door will be open and vice verser). *MPL (1000 points) *There is a lot of arms and legs on the floor and a one skull in the corner of the room. *Weapon Fusion Machine (7000 points) Storage Room In this room is: *4 Windows *Another Switch (for Pack-a-Punch) *Door to the Testing Room (1000 points) (If door is opend in other room this door will be open and vice verser). *Door to the power room (1250 points) *MP5K (1000 points) *Stakeout (1500 points) Power Room In this room is: *2 Windows *Mystery Box Spawn Point. *Another Switch (for Pack-a-Punch) *Hidden Over Punch Machine (10,000 points) (Player has to shoot a metal wall with the Ray Gun and the wall will break revealing the Over Punch). *Fling Cube Trap *A FF Teleporter (1000 points) *Door to Tunnel Room (1000 points) Tunnel Room In this room is: *1 Window *Drop Cube Trap *The Hacker can be found hidden in this room. *Door to Power Room (1000 points) *Door to Spawn Room (1000 points) (can't be openpend when power is on). Characters *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Samantha Maxis in Edward Richtofen's body. Enemies *Zombies *Perk Zombies *Mutant Zombies Perk-a-Colas All Pek-a-Colas can only be gotten from the Random-O-Cola which means the players perks will change every round but still can have 4 perks in total. *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Double Tap Root Beer *Quick Revive Soda *Bladeade *Regenathon Soda *Boom Juice New Perk-a-Cola *Punch Juice Weapons Same weapons from Kino der Toten except the MP40 and the Thundergun. The Wunder Weapon for this map are: *Ray Gun *Gewehr des Feuers Power-Ups *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Carpenter *Death Machine *Fire Sale *Double Damage *Sentry Gun Anti-Power-Ups *Gun Jammer *Blackout Others Items *Weapon Fusion Machine *Over Punch Machine *Purple Teddy Bear *Helper Bear *Pro Perk-a-Colas (Only on Solo. Player can get Quick Revive Pro on solo as it has it's own machine). All Features Das tote Labor/Features Radios Das tote Labor/Radios Triva *When a player hacks the FF Teleporter and uses it they will teleport to the Moon and will hear Richtofen laugh. Also every time the player teleports to the Moon there will alway be a random Power-Up. Category:PaC Category:PaC's maps Category:maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Das tote Labor Category:Forever Lost